This invention relates to portable tube cleaning machines and the need for bringing the machines into position for tube cleaning in machinery spaces where heat exchangers are located.
The invention has particular application with machines for cleaning the interior of heat exchanger tubes to maintain operational efficiency. These machines have electric motor driven flexible shafts for rotating brushes or other tools which together with flushing water remove mineral deposits and dirt from the inside surfaces of the heat exchanger tubes. The machines are portable and may be fitted with a set of wheels for ease of bringing into operating position beside a heat exchanger.
The layout of power plant spaces and the size of power plant equipment often present obstacles against access to the equipment by operating and maintenance personnel such that a tube cleaning machine may be wheeled to a given point, and then must be lifted or lowered into final operating position.
To solve this problem, there is need for the dolly carry cage of the present invention.